


The Walking Dead || Yandere Stories

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Horror, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Sad, Sad Ending, Yandere, Yandere Carley, Yandere Lilly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer
Summary: just an idea and inspiration
Relationships: Carley & Lee Everett, Carley/Lee Everett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Carley X Lee || Yandere

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twdg Yandere One-shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455908) by [LoveFandoms828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828). 



Carley was near Lee

She noticed that Lilly had started to like him, She could feel it. the way she started to get near him and the way she spoke to him. She had to end these feelings

Lilly was sitting on a chair, she had been tying the laces on her boots. "Hey Lilly. We should go hunting!" Carley suggested

"I guess, I'm in the mood so sure." Lilly accepted Carley's offer and walked out the gate with her

Lilly smiled and adjusted her backpack, "we have to be careful with the walkers out here." Lilly said

"Your right, Lilly." Carley said

30 minutes had passed

Lilly started to get exhausted and she sat on a log

Carley slowly grabbed out a dagger and grabbed Lilly's arm, she smiled.

"AGH!! What are you doing?!?!" Lilly screamed.

"Killing you." Carley said.

"No!!! DONT!!!" Lilly screamed

Lilly tried to get Carley off

Carley lowered the dagger down to Lilly's stomach and stabbed her stomach

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Lilly screamed, Lilly fell out of Carley's grip and tried to run

Carley grabbed Lilly's leg and stabbed Lilly again

Lilly threw up blood, She coughed. "Please.... STOP!" Lilly screamed

Carley stabbed her again, Lilly had started crying.

Carley Stabbed her 2 more times

Lilly was lying there, Lilly's breath had started to delay. Carley grabbed Lilly's neck and stabbed her in the head, Killing her. Carley dropped Lilly and Lilly was dead.

Lilly's body was lying there and she was lifeless.

Carley slowly headed back to the motor inn, She had blood on her clothes.

Lee saw her without Lilly, "Carley?! What Happened?!?!?!" Lee said, "L-Lilly was bit and I had to kill her, she attacked me when she turned- I---" Carley lied to Lee's face.

Kenny's eyes widened

Clementine looked scared and sad that Lilly was gone.

Lee hugged Carley and she smiled.


	2. Lilly X Lee || Yandere

Lilly looked at Kenny, Carley and Lee.

She was already jealous.

Lilly started walking over to Kenny and Carley.

"Both of you. Can I talk to you for a second?" Lilly asked grimly.

"Yeah." Carley said, "I guess so." Kenny said.

Lilly walked while leading them into her room.

Lilly got them into her room and she locked the door.

"What do you need?" Kenny asked.

Carley looked at Lilly as Lilly was being silent now.

Lilly stepped towards Kenny and pulled out her pocket knife.

"LILLY!" Carley screamed. She ran to the door and tried to get out but Lilly had a key to lock her door.

Kenny's eyes widened as she stabbed Kenny in the stomach

Lilly stabbed him 6 times.

She kicked Kenny down and stabbed his head.

Kenny was dead on the ground. Lifeless. No Chance Of Reanimation.

Lilly then turned to Carley.

"DON'T KILL ME!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!" Carley screamed backing up into a wall.

Lilly grabbed Carley's head and snapped her neck.

Lilly then lied on her bed. Blood all over her.

"Job done." Lilly said grimly.

Lee tried to open her door but it was locked.

"Lilly!!" Lee yelled.

He started kicking the door.

He kicked open the door.

Lee saw the massacre that happened

He was horrified by Lilly's actions.


End file.
